


Crossed Paths

by Anonymous



Series: Control to Own [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Felching, First Time, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Painful Sex, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Scent Marking, Virginity, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akihito is 17 when he first met his mate. The lead Alpha of Tokyo. (Heed tags.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe uses hellhound’s prey A/B/O anatomy, plus a minor change -  http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com/post/154223082799/abo-anatomy-how-i-imagine-it

* * *

Takaba Akihito was confirmed to be an Omega at 7 years old. The young boy had been climbing a tree - something he often did, claiming the view from above was better - when he fell out of it. The X-ray results showed that he had the organs of an Omega. Young Akihito only understood the rarity of his biology several years later.

Being an Omega didn’t stop him from living his life as he usually would. His parents too were not one that bothered much about it. When he was 16, most of his friends started experiencing their first heats and ruts. By the time he was 17, a few of his peers had already bonded with their mates. A third of the school student population had temporary bonds, and there were a handful of those who had already mated - with permanent bonds with their mates.

All the fuss of biology, bonds and mates had Akihito losing touch with most of his friends. Nearly all of them taking a term-leave when their heats first started. Whereas the rest of the student population were sorted into streams. Akihito was allowed to complete high school on the express stream - usually offered only to those who were more academically inclined. With barely any friends to spend time with, studying became a default thing to do. His early graduation meant that he lost touch with even Kou and Takato. 

His last check-up with the Omega specialist was just a few weeks ago. The doctor had confirmed that his hymen was still intact, and very much thick, covering the opening of his uterus. Akihito’s heat was definitely not happening in the next few months.

At only 17, fresh out of high school and his heat not in the near future, the furthest thing from his mind was looking for his compatible mate. Akihito did want to attend university, but he didn’t want his heat interrupting his studies. So he decided to work as a freelance photographer while waiting for his elusive heat. Akihito decided that by the time he was 19, heat or no heat, he’d enrol into university. 

Male Omega’s went into heat slightly later than everyone else. Nearly all Beta’s and female Omega’s went into heat by the time they were 16 years old. The average age for an Alpha’s rut was 17. And for the male Omega, it was usually between 17 to 19. But to make up for it, they had a high fertility rate, with only female Omega’s ranking higher than them.  

Male Beta’s and Omega’s had a membrane covering their uterus opening - internal vagina, as called by some - as their uterus is connected to their anal passage. Their imperforate hymen remains thick and fully intact till the onset of their first heat. As male Beta’s has higher hormone levels, due to the presence of both testis and ovaries. Their heat usually starts much earlier, compared to an Omega male. 

A few months before their first heat, a male Omega’s body will secret chemicals to thin the hymen membrane, perforating it, to prepare for the internal penetration and insemination that would usually take place during a heat. These same chemicals would also prepare the body for the days to come where the heat’s mating cycle would send the reproductive organs into overdrive for three to five days. 

It wasn’t uncommon for male Omega’s to meet their mate before their bodies were ready. Exposing the Omega’s thick hymen to their mate’s seed would help speed up the thinning process. Encouraging the Omega’s heat to trigger within weeks or a few months.

Male Omega’s were also known to hold off finding their mates, allowing their hymen to perforate naturally. Making the eventual mating less painful and more enjoyable for the Omega. 

The Alpha or Beta would establish a temporary bond by biting their mate. Omega’s are the only dynamic unable to initiate a temporary bond through biting. For a permanent bond to form, those in a temporary bond will have to mate. After insemination, the biology get’s triggered to change the scent of the carrier. As such, Alpha’s scent are never biologically changed. Instead, an Alpha would allow their mate to scent mark them instead. 

Mates are; Two (or in rare cases, three) individuals, whose biology complimented each other perfectly. Studies have shown that when these compatible individuals mate, the bond they share enhances several biological factors. Bonded pairs are healthier, body and mind, stronger than the average person. The attraction these compatible individuals have on each other has caused existing marriages to fall apart. Has also been the cause of many conflicts, crimes and social issues.

At the same time, bonded pairs have been acclaimed in uncountable areas. Business, sports, politics - basically any field that required a partnership to flourish. If the partnership was headed by a bonded pair, the work-involved would excel above the rest.

Times were such that suppressants were as common as multi-vitamins, the unmated population would regulate their mating cycles to their preferred schedules which fit their daily life. But with societal and biological pressures, it was more common that people would actively seek out and bond with their chosen mates earlier on in life. Being mated meant biological stability, heats and ruts decreasing in intensity once they have spent a few cycles together. 

Working as a freelance photographer was harder than it looked. People thought you just had to snap a few pictures and cash in your money. Akihito worked hard establishing himself from nothing. So when he banked his first pay cheque, and received his next assignment with a cosmopolitan Tokyo magazine. He felt he was on his game. Confident he'll be able to save more than what he needed for University after 2 years.

The last thing he expected was to cross paths with his Alpha, right there on Tokyo Bay, where he had just finished capturing the sunset as it sunk into the horizon.

* * *

 Early the next day when two men in suits came to their house and spoke to his parents. Akihito knew, it was about the Alpha. They had brought along a doctor, Akihito's blood was drawn to confirm his compatibility status. But he had known the moment he caught the Alpha's scent, that the man was his compatible mate. He also knew it was still too early for him to be mated.

Akihito had hoped that the Alpha wouldn’t approach him after leaving so abruptly, Akihito hadn’t mentioned the meeting to his parents. It was only after that, did Akihito and his parents learn just who exactly the Alpha was. 

Asami Ryuichi - a well known leading young businessman of Japan - a person who bonding and mating norms did not apply to.

Those of Asami's social standing - Politicians, Royalty, entertainment and business magnates - they were infamously known to keep their mates sequestered and away from the public eye. Little was known about the mates of these individuals with such high-standing. According to the rumours, those who were very successful had more than one compatible mate. Then there were the rumours of those with underaged mates, as young as 12, stolen away from their parents. The less that was known about their mates, the better they could protect them from their enemies, but hid the reality of the situation from the general public. Only those in the entertainment industry were known to show off their mates, as such their scandals were the most publicised.

So when Asami's henchmen returned that night with Akihito's blood results, they immediately went through a contract and the bonding ceremony details. The Takaba's had little choice but to agree, they were commoners that could have no say against an Alpha of such power. The paperwork would be drawn up, and they would sign it on the bonding day itself. Akihito would leave immediately after the ceremony to live with his new Alpha - and for the safety of their new bond - would remain uncontactable unless Asami himself initiated contact. 

Throughout his parents and Asami's henchmen one-sided discussion, Akihito sat by as he tried to process how his life was taking a turn he never saw coming. Never did he imagine, his mate would be someone so high up in society's hierarchy, that he would be stripped of his choice. He had only just graduated from high school, he wasn't very sure what he wanted to do with his life. Yet the promise of having a mate that would provide for his every need and want, didn't entice him like he thought it would.

It reminded him of the headlines that sent the news channels raging many years back. How a prince in Britain had secretly bonded with a commoner - his compatible mate - despite already being in a marriage alliance with a princess for several years.

Akihito looked up his mate on the internet that night, but what little that was reported of him only spoke of how he rose to power very quickly. Taking the business world by storm. There was an small article trying to link Asami with some underworld dealings, Akihito scrolled past it, reading instead another article that had Asami photographed with a gorgeous celebrity - a very well known Omega movie actor and producer - at the Sion club opening.

He didn't think much about Asami being linked to the underworld - many politicians and businessmen often came under that scrutiny. Little did he know, how much truth that short snippet held regarding the actual dealings Asami was involved in. 

* * *

 

The Bonding ceremony was a small private affair. Akihito and his parents met Asami and his two henchmen at Asami’s lawyer’s office. Even in their best suits, Asami's three-piece was probably worth more than what they were wearing combined. Akihito wasn't all that close to his parents, but he hated how Asami's presence itself was making his parents feel inferior. Legal paperwork had to be signed as parental approval was required, at 17 years old, Akihito was unable to give consent to a bonding. Despite the fact that they couldn't say no to the leading Alpha of Tokyo, Akihito felt a small measure of comfort that his parents still asked him if he was alright with it, before they made their way to the lawyer's office.

It was ideal to wait for the week an Omega’s heat was estimated to start. However, there were instances, where the Bonding ceremony had to be expedited. Heat schedules, schedules in general, secondary to the urgency of forging the bond. Instances that almost always involved a power play. When one of the parties involved was at risk of being captured and ransomed - as was such in Takaba Akihito’s case.

The Alpha was huge in every sense of the word. Towering above Akihito, broad and muscular. Akihito could feel this keenly, standing before him as the Alpha leaned down to deliver the bite that would seal the Bonding Ceremony. The Alpha’s body could easily engulf his own, and the top of his head barely even reached the man’s collar. Asami allowed his mate’s parents to witness the initial bite claim, which went by with haste and none of the drama normal bonding ceremonies liked to have.

Asami's teeth sank in as soon as they touched Akihito's neck - a spot low enough that a collared shirt would cover it. The quick swipe of his tongue that followed left Akihito feeling strangely torn between pain and numbness. He felt heady, breathing in so much Alpha pheromones, that he didn't even register the worried look in his parent's faces as Asami ushered him away. Flanked by Asami's henchmen, Asami led Akihito to the waiting limo before heading straight to his penthouse apartment. There was no celebration, no dinner, nothing. The fewer people finding out that Asami Ryuchi had bonded with his mate. The better.

The trepidation of the inevitable making him run his mouth off, he wanted to get to know as much as he could, not that it would change the situation. Akihito had asked question after question during the long ride back to his Alpha’s house. Though Asami had responded to every question, his explanations were in a completely detached manner, lacking much detail. Instead, Asami had somehow moulded his responses to stress the importance in which he needed to ensure the permenant bond was set between the two of them. 

Akihito knew, with a sense of dread, what would happen. Lessons in school about the ranks of Alphas echoed in his head, an Alpha like Asami would claim first and ask questions later. Any semblance of a normal relationship, dates, dinner and movies, was not the norm that Asami lived in. Sex was just Sex for Asami. Faintly, Akihito regretted not having experimented more himself when he was in high school.

He had his fair share of proposals to know he was an attractive enough, being a male Omega only increased his popularity. But Akihito wasn't interested in the young Alpha's and Beta's, what with their posturing and nothing but empty promises. Then suddenly, the perfect specimen of a mate was suddenly his. Along with the stiffling social standing that Akihito was entirely unprepared for. 

As the leading Alpa of Tokyo, Asami had many enemies. If any one of them claimed Akihito before he himself did - it would mean war - Asami’s wasn't about to let that happen, he prided himself in his control. Alpha’s in general were known to make haste of bonding with and mating their mates, staking their claim as soon as they met them. The higher the standing of an Alpha, the more possessive they were. Asami didn't have to say it, Akihito could sense it already. But with everything left in the air, it left a lot of room for the Omega's nerves to fester. 

It was a lot of information to process, but Akihito gathered that Asami - his Alpha - held a high position in society. The henchmen were bodyguards, security was of utmost importance. And having a mate meant a liability. Something that had to be kept secret. 

Keeping it a secret, was something that Asami planned to maintain, for as long as possible. Having a mate meant having a weakness. An easy target that would handicap any Alpha. There were those Alpha’s of the underworld would kill their own mate, they were usually the psychotic ones. (Or maybe killing their mate made them psycho). Then there were those who used their mate as a bargaining chip, or a thing - to reward their most loyal men. For them, it was their mate who ends up becoming psychotic. These were things of horror stories. But it didn’t make them any less true. Takaba Akihito didn’t know what to expect from his Alpha. Barely knowing the world he had suddenly found himself thrown into. His mother had reeked of sadness and fear when she hugged him. His father was solemn, advising Akihito to obey his new Alpha.

Strong-headed as he is, everything happened too fast for Akihito to even react over anything. He had been photographing Tokyo bay’s landscape one minute, and looking up into the golden eyes of an Alpha the next. He didn’t even know where the Alpha came from - having scouted the area and finding it empty before he shot his photos. The Alpha had grabbed him, scented him (looking quite murderous while he did so), before leaving just as suddenly as he came.

 

Yet here they were - three days later - standing facing each other in the massive bedroom as the Alpha briskly stripped off his clothes. 

Akihito hadn’t realised he had been pressing a hand against his fresh bond-mark till the Alpha tugged his hand away, then leading him to the bathroom. Asami made quick work, dressing the throbbing bite-wound, before he started unbuttoning Akihito’s buttons. His Alpha quickly divested the Omega of his clothes, firmly moving Akihito when the younger one hesitated or tried to stop his hands from undressing.

They showered together, Asami clinically scrubbing the Omega - scrubbing the scent-less soap where Akihito's parents had last scent marked him. He passed Akihito a towel as he dried himself briskly. Everything about his actions was brisk. Precise and methodological. Akihito didn’t know if this simply was the way his Alpha is. Or was it the situation that had him hurrying Akihito along. Asami used his towel to rub at the Akihito’s still damp hair before disposing of both their towels, and sweeping the Omega up in his arms.

"W-wait." Akihito stammered, trying to get out of Asami's arms. His struggles were to no avail.

In a few long strides, they had exited the bathroom and were at the massive bed. Asami kneeled onto the bed before lowering Akihito down, and climbing over him. The Alpha wasted no time in pressing the length of his body against his Omega’s, throughly scent marking him. Hot breath and lips scenting the area around the gauze-covered bite mark, while his hands ran up and down the slender body's flank. 

“I-I’m not ready.” Akihito gasped, fear rearing it’s ugly head in his strained voice. 

“I will make you ready.” Was the Alpha’s cool reply, as he pressed down hard with a slick finger, sliding it past the tight ring of muscle. Asami kept removing his one finger, before return the digit with more lubricant coating it. Fingering Akihito's hole again while adding more of the smooth gel to ease the way.

“Calm yourself down.” Asami said when Akihito winced at the touch of two fingers instead of one. It sounded like an order, despite his Alpha’s monotone. Trying to squirm away only had the Alpha tightening his grip over Akihito's hip.

"I-I've never done this." The Omega gasped in pain as he met the Alpha's fierce eyes. A shadow passed over Asami's face as he looked away, huffing a breath.

"Just breathe." He said, slicking his two fingers with more lube as he waited for Akihito to calm down again.  

But Akihito took a deep breath all the same, trying to calm down even as he felt the sting of two large fingers scissoring inside him. There was no point in struggling, his feeble attempts earlier had proven just how strong Asami was. All Akihito could do was lie back, and in his best interest, relax as much as possibly so. At the very least, Asami didn't seem to be eager to hurt him. His Alpha slowly worked his anal muscles open, Akihito noticed how he would dart glances at him, pausing or slowing down when he tensed up. Waiting for him to relax again before he moved. 

The third finger slid in with much difficulty despite the amount of lubricant being used. Asami stilled at his Omega's gasp of pain, waiting till the body beneath him grew less tensed. Before he worked his fingers in again, this time feeling around and crooking his fingers upward. Akihito shivered, gasping as a strange warm feeling shot up suddenly from where Asami's fingers had just pressed against. It felt like a tickle, only it made his muscled clench involuntarily around Asami's fingers. The Alpha prodded at the same spot again, harder. 

"What?" Akihito gasped, confused at how his penis was rising as his brain linked the feeling to pleasure. It felt different from when he rubbed at his own penis, pleasant but in a different way. Asami kept stretching him as Akihito jerked and gasped when that spot inside him was touched. The Omega's penis fully erect, a small bead of liquid at the head. He tried to focus on the pleasure, but burning stretch of the now four fingers was too much of a distraction to allow him to chase his orgasm.

Without warning, Asami withdrew his fingers and reached for the tube, squirting a copious amount onto his hand before reaching down. Akihito squeezed his eyes shut, he had not seen his Alpha's penis even when they were in the shower. Better to not know and give himself a panic even before it went in. Large hands held his hips, nudging him to turn around. Akihito allowed the Alpha to arrange his body, spreading his legs wider when he felt a thigh push at his knees apart. The classic mating position from his text book popping into his head as he tried to mimic it, blanking out his mind as he focused on his body.

The moment he was stable in his position, he felt the tip of something hot, hard and wet press against his opening. Akihito gulped, trying to take longer breaths in and out as he felt Asami push in. He clenched his hands into fists, his arms pressed close to his head as he kept his bottom still and tilted up with his chest flat on the bed. 

All Akihito felt was pressure. Pressure growing and growing till it burned and stretched his insides to limits he never felt before. A quick sharp pain stabbed at him inside, he tried to breathe deeply, but he knew he wasn't doing so well with that. It felt like something was going to split. Something had to give way, his body couldn't stretch out that much. But keep stretching it did, as his Alpha's massive penis inched its way into his body. 

The Alpha leaned down against his back, Akihito could feel the heavy weigh of his balls pressing against his own. The hard muscles against the small of his back. He tried to focus on anything but the burning pain in his ass. It was only when Asami's large fingers pried open his hands, did Akihito realise he had clenched his fists so tightly, his fingernails had dug bloody crescents into his palms. Akihito felt his Alpha slowly lifting his shoulders up, the movement grating at his already burning hole, tensing his body only made it worse. 

By the time he got his breathing under control again, Asami had placed a pillow underneath his chest. His head now turned to the side so his cheek pressed against the pillow, allowing him to breathe easier than when he had his face against the bed. His hands now fisted in the soft cotton instead of his own flesh. Before the Omega could get used to the feeling, the thrusting began, and the burning pain started all over again. Akihito pressed his lips together after his first loud cry rang in his ears. 

Between trying to breathe deeply through the whimpers he couldn't stop muffled in his throat, and gripping the pillow in his clenched fists. The sounds of Asami's thrusting, his thighs hitting Akihito's own buttocks and thighs, the Alpha's deep breaths - set up a pace and rhythm that Akihito lost himself in. Trying to focus on anything else. But every several thrusts, Asami's penis would brush against that spot inside him, making him twitch, and bringing his attention again to the burning spot between his legs. It felt like hours later when Asami finally released his seed inside Akihito. Grunting as his hips snapped hard against the Omega, before all movement suddenly stopped. 

Asami reached around to wrap his hand around the Omega's penis, rubbing at it. Akihito squirmed away from the hand as he felt his penis give a weak twitch as it released a small bead of sticky liquid. It didn't feel like he had orgasmed at all, and his now flaccid penis was done trying to work itself up. What little pleasure he felt was fading fast, replaced by the burning feeling of his over exerted muscles. The throbbing soreness of the bite mark at his neck now matched with the soreness of his anal muscles.

The quiet - no longer filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and heavy breathing - made Akihito conscious of his loud shaky gasps of air. Asami was still and silent above him, the Alpha wasn't out of breath after all that. Mid gasp, Asami withdrew from inside Akihito, scraping a grunt from the Omega's throat ending out as a whimper when he bit down on his lip. But at last, the stretching burn subsided slightly. His hole felt like a throbbing sore, and his body - muscles tensed for so long - finally felt some relief has his limbs let go of its tension. 

Akihito faintly registered Asami getting off the bed, his hips held up for so long sliding to the side as he closed his aching thighs. The relief of his muscles helped him ignore the soreness of his anus. All the effort and everything he held pent-up, pulling his eyelids shut as he let his exhaustion take over. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Akihito's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not meant for this to drag so long... It was technically supposed to be a one-shot... But well... I'll probably write a bit more, before I post the 'main angst part' that had sparked this all. Be warned - It’s much more angsty (see tags) later.

* * *

Akihito blinked awake with the feeling of being watched. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep right after the sex last night, then again, he wasn’t prepared for how exhausting and stressful it was. His body felt stiff, and the very notable soreness of his bottom had him grimacing as he rolled over in bed.

The Alpha was standing by the window, speaking into his phone in low tones. If Asami was aware that his Omega had woken up, he showed no sign of it. Akihito’s legs was cleaned of any mess and lube of last night, but he still felt sticky with sweat, damp as his hair stuck to the base of his neck and forehead. 

Edging to the side of the bed, Akihito slid his legs down and tried to stand when his feet touched the ground. Not expecting his knees to suddenly buckle, he grabbed at the bedside table for support - just as a firm grip closed around his elbow. Hoisting him up on his trembling legs.

His thighs felt stiff, but after the initial shakiness of his half-awake state, Akihito found he could stand on his own. Asami was looking down at him with a frown as Akihito took a step towards the bathroom. Even that small movement making him aware of the soreness in his backside. 

“I can walk.” The Omega said, clearing his throat when he heard how hoarse his voice sounded. Asami released the elbow he was holding as Akihito slowly shuffled to the bathroom. 

The hot shower and soak in the tub - with the epsom salts that was laid out on the bathtub’s edge - did a lot to relieve the stiffness in his body. Even his hole didn’t feel as sore as it did after such a relaxing soak. An hour later and dressed in the clothes he found had been laid out for him on the bathroom sink. Akihito followed his stomach and the smell of food to the kitchen table. 

Asami looked up from where he was refilling his mug of coffee, telling Akihito to help himself to the food on the table, before he went back into his home office. Leaving the Omega to tuck in on his own. The variety of dishes laid out appeared to a selected spread of easy to digest, fibrous and soft foods. Which Akihito was thankful for as he ate his fill.

The gauze dressing had gotten wet in the shower, but Akihito didn’t want to remove it till he found the first aid kit. So he went back into the master bedroom and was looking for the kit when he caught the scent of his Alpha nearby. Akihito straightened out, turning to look at the doorway just as Asami entered. Holding the first aid kit. 

“Come here.” He said as he set the kit on the bed, looking at pointedly at the wet gauze.

Asami gently peeled away the gauze dressing, sharp eyes studying the bite wound. It looked clean, but still a dark angry red, Akihito’s skin blotchy and slightly swollen around the scarring. With a cotton ball soaked in saline, Asami wiped the area before leaning closer to the wound and covering the mark with his mouth. Akihito tensed up, hoping the Alpha wasn't planning on biting him again. Jerking in surprise when he felt a warm tongue, wet with spit, licking liberally over the bite mark. Asami licked and suckled at the wound until his spit numbed it. Where it was a throbbing ache before, all Akihito felt now was the stiffness of his skin. The cooling saliva bringing much relief to the red skin that now was back to his normal skin tone.

Akihito gaped, staring wide eyed at his shoulder where the bite mark looked much better than it did. In dynamics class, it was briefly mentioned how high-breed Alpha's saliva had certain chemical properties that would be useful to their mates. Akihito just never expected to be on the receiving end of such a rare occurrence.

"You're a high-breed Alpha?!" Akihito blurted out, stumped even more when his Alpha chuckled, the sound of it deep like a rumble. The Omega felt him smirk as his lips went back to the mark, sucking softly at it again. The feeling of something curling in his abdomen as Asami's lips licked and sucked across his shoulders and up his throat.

"Have you done this before?" The Alpha asked as he nipped at Akihito's jaw. His lips brushing a blazing trail of scattered kisses - on his cheek, his brow, nose - before hovering closer and closer to the Omega's lips.

Akihito's whispered 'No' was swallowed by Asami's lips as the Alpha's experienced technique drowned and more than made up for Akihito's inexperience.

"Never mated, never been kissed." Asami said as they parted for breath, “and now you’re all mine.” Before he slipped his tongue past Akihito's parted lips. Devouring then other till his lips were red with the attention.

Akihito felt like he was being swept away in a pleasure filled storm. Between his Alpha's lips and caressing hands, all the many overwhelming sensations he had never felt before. When he thought he had finally gotten the hang of it, he felt large hands slip off his shorts, and without any warning Asami licked a hot stripe from his throbbing hole to the tip of his erect penis. Akihito let out a shout, surprised and completely flushed with embarrassment as he closed his legs together.

"Never done this either?" Asami smirked, as his hands on Akihito's knees easily spread his legs open again.

"Wait! It- it's-" Akihito stammered, not sure what was it he was going to say as his hands held Asami's head back uncertainly.

"It-" Asami licked again at his Omega's abused hole, "will make this feel better."

Akihito gasped, soft sounds escaping him as Asami ate him out. The skilled tongue working its way in an out of the Omega’s hole, slipping a finger in to spread the saliva deeper. Curling at just the right bend to massage the Omega’s prostrate till he came untouched, moaning at the intense pleasure shook his body. His ejaculate pooling in the slight curve of his bellybutton. 

The Omega felt like his face was on fire as his Alpha stared up at him from between his legs. Asami studied the liquid collecting on Akihito’s abdomen, a satisfied look crossed his face before he dipped his finger in the Omega’s ejaculate and licked it. 

Two fingers coated in Akihito’s slick returned to his hole, fingering him open with slow gentle thrusts. Again Asami ate him out, and again Akihito’s penis shot it’s load out onto his belly. His legs trembling as he came down from the high of his second orgasm, so close after his first one. 

Asami withdrew his fingers after leaving a liberal amount of spit inside his Omega. Wiping himself off, then Akihito with the Omega’s discarded shorts. Pulling the smaller boy to his chest, Asami rubbed and kneaded at his Omega’s trembling thighs as he caught his breath in his post-coitus haze. 

As his eyelids grew heavier, Akihito felt Asami take hold of his hands. The Alpha enclosing him completely from behind, as his hands were brought up close to his shoulders. Faintly, Akihito remembered the small crescents scabs his fingernails had dug into his palms, as the Alpha’s lips brushed against his wrists, then his palms. Falling asleep between one kiss and the next.

* * *

 

He didn’t nap for long as Asami was still pressed along his back when he woke up. He could see the glow of the Alpha’s cellphone, where one hand held the phone over Akihito’s head, and the other help his Omega close with a hand curled around his chest. 

After some awkward fumbling on Akihito’s part, and downright smouldering smirks from Asami. The Alpha handed over a small tub of ointment, instructing Akihito to rub it in any areas that were still sore. Showing him a drawer, of a mostly empty half of a wardrobe that held tshirts, boxers and shorts that were in Akihito’s size. 

Alone in the bathroom again, Akihito inspected his bite mark and his palms. They looked wet, but it felt like they would scab over nicely by tomorrow. His hole was still sore and loose, but not throbbing as badly as before. Akihito reached behind himself to apply the salve, grimacing as two of his fingers easily slipped in. Quickly rubbing the ointment in, Akihito washed his hands and dressed himself again.

The rest of the day was spent with Asami showing Akihito his own room, just down the hallway from the master. All his things were in boxes, but his camera equipment had been set up in a expensive looking dry box. A huge upgrade from his previous container with a pack of silica gel.

Asami left Akihito to unpack while he returned to his home office. They had dinner together, Asami’s phone going off halfway as he waved at Akihito to continue eating. The phone call went on for more than an hour, so Akihito went back to his room to set up his laptop. He was fiddling with one of his lenses when Asami came into his room.

Absorbed in his camera equipment, Akihito hadn’t realised that it was already half-part ten. Asami didn’t say anything, only slowly stepped into the room when Akihito looked back down at the lense he was holding. He thought he was over feeling nervous. After all, he wasn’t a virgin anymore. But the low-key scent of arousal coming off his Alpha only reminded Akihito of one of the very few things Asami had made clear was not negotiable. In the limo, after the Bonding ceremony, Asami clearly stated that; Asami’s identity as Akihito’s Alpha would have to be kept secret. Akihito would not be allowed to leave the penthouse, unless accompanied by Asami himself, for a whole month. After which, one of Asami’s men would always be tailing him. And lastly - They would have to form a permanent bond, before the end of the week. 

Akihito had tried to argue with the last one, citing his medical records - which Asami had already known about. But after a much gruesome reminder of what would happen to the mate of an Alpha of Asami’s standing - should said mate be captured, with only a temporary bond tethering him to his Alpha. Akihito reluctantly agreed. They would have sex, as often as possible, until the permanent bond formed. 

The Alpha reached out with one hand, fingers tracing the jawline down to his Omega’s pointed chin. Akihito’s hands moved slowly, as though delaying the inevitable, as he kept his equipment back in the dry box. Getting up, and allowing Asami to lead him to the master bedroom. 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Heed tags. 
> 
> The permanent bond is formed.
> 
> (Notes at the end contains a pic reference and some explanation of Omega biology.)

* * *

  
The first time they had sex, Akihito was too keyed up to feel much pleasure. It had been a nerve wreaking day that led up to the Bonding ceremony, stress, uncertainty added to the speed at which everything happened. Not knowing what to expect with it being his first time - with his Alpha, whose presence alone was stifling - it was no wonder he couldn't relax at all. The second time, was after a full day of rest, getting eaten out, and kissed so thoroughly, distracted and pleasantly high. Akihito had been nervous when Asami came to collect him from his room, but between Asami's three orgasms, he came twice that night.

The morning of their third day, the pleasant soreness turned not so pleasant after Asami fucked him. Both of then barely awake. Asami fucked him again after breakfast, another round a few hours and once more in the late afternoon. Akihito thought he'd get to rest for the night, with the amount of cum Asami had plugged in him. But the Alpha did it again twice that night.

Day four started with pain bringing the Omega full awake from their morning round. Asami's tongue no longer able to wring out an orgasm from him like it did the previous days. And what little relief it brought disappeared after the pounding he took during the day. At least it was only once, after lunch, making Akihito feel like he was about to throw up.

By the time night came around on day four. Akihito was very much dreading it. He hesitated, edging away from his Alpha when Asami made to remove his clothes. He tried asking if they could wait a few days, wait for his heat, anything to give him some respite. But Asami just repeated his explanation. The frustration Akhito smelt on the Alpha had his Omega cringing at angering the Alpha further.

Asami moved much slowly that night, Akihito had hoped that maybe his Alpha would be more gentle tonight. His brows knitted in concentration as he aimed his thrusts upward. Akihito wasn’t sure what was going on, except every time his Alpha’s penis brushed past his prostrate. It would press up against the thick membrane covering his uterus. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable. Asami kept press against his hymen on each thrust, but it was too thick to give, so his penis would end up slipping up - thrusting the remaining few inches suddenly and forcefully deeper along the Omega’s anal passageway. Sheathed completely inside him, Asami would pause, before starting all over again.

Akihito's stomach churned, he wasn't sure if it was because of the throbbing feeling - which grew more and more sore as Asami pressed hard against the membrane as he orgasmed. Or the uncomfortable shifting of his insides, each time the thick hardness pushed against it. His hymen connected to his cervix was being pushed out with the force of Asami's thrusts - the Omega could feel his abdomen bulge out. The feeling of his insides being further abused, like a stomach ache had sank lower in his gut.

Akihito was whimpering at every movement by the time his Alpha finished inside him for the third time that night. Even with Asami throughly licking and preparing him before they started, what little relief was long gone by then. The bedside clock said it was just a little past midnight. Akihito's protesting muscles felt like it had been pounded on for several hours.

Asami returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth, wiping away the fluids that leaked out of his Omega's gaping and puffy hole. The sheets and Akihito's stomach clean, the Omega not managing to orgasm as the discomfort overcame any pleasure he felt. His trembling body flinched, another pained whine escaping him when Asami tried to use his tongue on the abused hole. Even the soft and previously pleasuring touch was too much for him.

Careful this time, as he slid out of bed slowly, Akihito took small steps towards the bathroom, an arm wrapped around his waist. There was the added soreness of his abdomen, and too much movement of his legs sent unpleasant jolts inside his anus. His body felt like a huge pulsing bruise. The hot shower didn't help much this time, and Akihito nearly sobbed in relief when he saw that a bath had been drawn for him. He managed to crawl into the tub for a long soak, half asleep by the time Asami lifted him out of it. He vaguely registered the bitter touch of a pill to his lips, then a glass of water, out cold again even before his body fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 

The long soak last night helped some, and the painkillers Asami gave him helped him sleep till the next morning when a prodding tongue in his ass woke him up. The Alpha fucked him afterwards, while he was still half-asleep and relaxed from his orgasm. Then again in the shower, pressing Akihito up against the wall when his legs gave way. The Omega, awake now, more aware of all the throbs and aches. Akihito avoided looking down at himself since yesterday, the bruises had coloured darker by then, his whole pelvic area a patchwork of morbid colour.

The Omega picked listlessly at his food, listening to the low tones of his Alpha talking in his office with the two henchmen for hours. He sounded angry. It's been five days now, two more than the week would be up. Even with how much the Alpha had pressed the past two nights, his hymen remained, a physical barrier against their permanent bonding. Asami lubed his hole with spit and fucked him again when the henchmen left for lunch. Akihito blanking his mind out from the grating burn of the Alpha's rapid thrusts. At least the daytime fucks were getting quicker, Asami giving him 2 more pills after barely eating his lunch. Akihito knew his scent was off-putting the Alpha. But there was nothing much he could do, as said Alpha was bent on having the bond form by that week.

Asami retreated back to his office while Akihito lounged in his room in a drowzy haze from the painkillers effects. It didn't so much as numb the aching soreness as it numbed his awareness of it. Asami found him dozing on the single bed in his room that night, the Omega waking up when he was being carried and laid down on Asami's massive bed.

That night was the same as the last. Asami thrusting hard against the membrane that didn't feel any thinner than it did the previous day. It took longer for Asami to pour out his semen, it was quarter to two by the time it was done. The short walk to the bathroom felt longer after each night. The Omega fighting back tears when be finally sat down on the toilet bowl. By the time he was finished with his shower, Akihito didn't have the energy to even step into the tub. Asami walked in just as he was about to give up, legs shaking at the effort it took to get his knee up on the tub's edge.

Akihito didn't stop Asami when the Alpha gently lifted him into the warm water. His breath hitching, body shuddering when the water stung his hurting bottom. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the side till Asami came back a while later with a bathrobe. Wrapping the lax body before carrying him back the the bed.

"Sleep," Asami mummered against a too-warm forehead. Akihito didn't wake up a few hours later when the doctor Asami called injected a painkiller before examining the bruised Omega.

* * *

 

“Perhaps a few days of rest, Asami-sama.” The doctor spoke evenly, careful not to speak out of line to the already frustrated Alpha. Dawn was breaking, and Asami had gone through half his pack of cigarettes by the time the doctor was done. “It will still take some time for the hymen to perforate. And for the bruising and inflammation to heal.” The constant pounding had left Akihito covered in a black and blue mess from waist to thighs. Multiple crescent scabs on his palms, his lips chewed raw. And his sphincter muscle a blotchy angry red, the inflammation causing the sensitive area to swell and burn.

The copious amount of semen Asami had released against Akihito's hymen should have already been reacting with the tissue. But as the doctor said, it still look time before it was enough to thin out the membrane. Asami had been informed it may take as little as a week, or even months, before the membrane thinned out and allowed the Alpha passageway into his Omega’s womb.

Most Alpha-Omega pairs who bonded and mated early usually weren’t concerned about this. Happy to take their time and indulge. Given time and regular sex, the Alpha’s semen would react with the Omega’s hymen, thinning out the membrane faster than it normally would to an unmated Omega. What would take years, would be reduced to a few scant months at the most.

Asami’s enemies could smell blood in the water, making the present turbulent times even more high-risk. Securing his mate, the bonding ceremony and days spent at home and constant sex had taken him away from his main office for a week now. He had to return to his work soon, but not before he marked his mate permanently. He needed to complete his claim, a temporary claim wasn’t one that he could settle with. He wasn’t an average Alpha, whose territory wasn’t challenged on a daily basis.

The Omega was quiet the entire day, responding to anything Asami said nonverbaly. Mostly shrugs and shakes of his head. His whimpers muffled when Asami took him on the sofa that afternoon. Akihito not kissing back when the Alpha licked the wounds on his lips. His skin going clammy and pale when Asami carried him to his room that night.

“Can't we wait for my heat?” Akihito pleaded, as Asami pinned the naked body down on his bed. Doctor’s advise unheeded. The scent of his mate, tired and distressed was making him even more frustrated. Asami kept this nose tilted away, so as not to breath in the scent that wouldn’t help him keeping up his erection.

“We’ve discussed this.” Asami said too harshly, his Omega flinched as despair edged into the already unpleasant combination of distress. With the Omega's heat being an undetermined time away, it left a lot of room for whatever that could go wrong in that time. Akihito didn’t speak again after that. Asami tried to arouse his Omega, but he only winced when his small cock was held. Asami squeezing one too many orgasms out of him the past few days leaving him raw and sensitive.

His Omega’s face pinched in pain from the moment he started, his acrid scent frustrating Asami further. Akihito wasn’t the only one who wasn’t finding all this continuous fucking not pleasurable. Asami was taking longer and longer to reach his orgasm. He didn’t know if he could keep it up, if his Omega’s scent grew anymore distressed than it was.

Grimaced the whole way as Asami slipped into his body. Akihito was loose, but his abused hole was dry, needing a lot of lube to help with Asami’s massive erection, rubbing against the inflamed walls of his anus sending more sparks of pain down his spine. There was none of the pleasure he felt a few days ago.

Akihito legs had buckled after the first few thrusts, so Asami shifted the Omega to lie on his back. Without the pillow to muffle his voice, Akihito held his arms over his face instead, his eyes squeezed shut. Asami pulled back, and thrusted back in again harder, feeling the soft tissue stretching a bit more at the press of his penis. Watching the slight bulge of his Omega’s abdomen, the organs inside shifting at the force of his penis pushing its way in.

Akihito grunted in discomfort, his face scrunching up at the pressure, Asami’s harsh thrusts slamming against the layer he could feel straining against the head of his penis. Akihito's hymen was stretching, but still an unyielding barrier. He tried to breathe through the motions, knowing his Alpha was doing this to hurry the claiming. The more his hymen was exposed to his mate’s semen, the faster it would thin out. But then, Asami started pushing harder, and deeper against the membrane. Trying to force his way though the barrier of soft tissue.

“Hurts!” Akihito cried out, slender fingers grabbed at Asami’s shoulders pushing him. “Wait-” he chocked past a sob. Asami tuned out the Omega beneath him, pinning him down harder, his shallow deep thrusts speeding up. He could feel the membrane starting to give as the sharp pain grew.

Asami didn't let up, thinking it was best to get it done and over with, they were both too tired. And, there was only so much semen even an Alpha of his breed could produce. The chafing on his penis was distracting him, Asami himself was barely maintaining his own erection.

“Stop! It hurts!” He cried out, his pushing hands unable to get any leverage as Asami’s chest pinned him down. Akihito craned his neck to gasp a breathe past his Alpha’s shoulder, his arms trapped between their chests. One large hand gripped his calf, spreading him open wider, he felt his knee pressed against the bedsheet. Bent in half, while the relentless pounding pushing and pushing stabbed at the membrane inside him. He felt it suddenly, like a deep sharp pain of a knife tip piercing, then the serrated blade sinking in the moment his membrane split under the pounding force.

“ _NOO!_ ” The scream tore out of the Omega’s throat, as the head of his Alpha’s engorged penis pushed past the split in the membrane. Tearing through it and into the second channel behind. Losing his virginity had hurt, but this - this was a hundred times more agonising. The still-intact parts of the membrane caught on the ridge of the penis within when it tried to pull back - ripping another strangled scream from the body beneath him - as Asami froze inside him.

Letting go of the base of his cock, Asami took a deep breath away from his Omega, grunting at the squeeze around his cock, his held-back orgasm ripped through him. The Alpha, deeply embedded in the Omega's second channel, semen flooding against the cervix and within. Alpha seed and Omega's finally in contact, activating the chemicals that would create the signature scent of a permanent bond. The tight squeeze of the torn membrane still holding tightly to Asami’s spurting erection.

Akihito felt like said knife was stuck inside him as salt was rubbed into the wound. The continued pain of his membrane being torn open had shocked the Omega into silence. Eyes wide as tears streamed down his face, whimpering loudly when Asami pulled away from him, the softening penis tugged at the folds of the torn membrane before blood and semen allowed it to slip free.

Catching his breath, Asami sat back on his heels, his Omega splayed out before him. The scents he had been ignoring came flooding back now that he was properly facing Akihito. The sharp acrid scent of pain overwhelming the exhaustion and lingering traces of fear. Sweat and tears, a salty scent. With a new scent coming into the mix as Akihito lowered his trembling legs, folding in on himself as a chocked sobs rang out loudly in Asami's ear.

Iron, the intense deep tang of blood, mixed in with the scent of his seed. The scent growing thicker and cloying, right under his nose.

Asami looked down at the mottled bruises scattered over his Omega’s body. A distinct hand-shaped mark close to the ankle, angry red, promised another bruise come morning. Then further down, leaking sluggishly out of Akihito's abused hole, was blood and semen.

Dark red and white spreading on the bedsheets, forming a small puddle where it was to thick to seep through. Rivulets of brighter red streamed out of the sphincter muscle that had swollen closed. The sobs were muffled again when Akihito rolled onto his side, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, fingers digging at his sides. It was just blood seeping out now, the amount of red on the sheets becoming more than the whitish seed. Asami stared, appalled at the thin streams of bright red that didn’t seem to be stopping.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For picture reference of the male Omega’s biology, refer to hellhound’s prey - http://hellhoundsprey.tumblr.com/post/159391692674/a-continuation-of-the-abo-anatomy-chart-i-made . In this story, as stated in chapter 1, male Beta’s and Omega’s have a hymen/ soft-tissue membrane covering the entrance of the ‘internal vagina’. My justification for this membrane is hygiene reasons - as they share the rectum part of the anal passageway. Once the body has gone into heat - maturity - the uterus and vagina is able to produce discharge/ slick that will ensure any fecal matter does not make it’s way to the uterus. Slimy, so fecal stuff slides away and out the anus instead. Outside of heat - the male Beta/Omega’s internal vagina remains very tight - again for hygiene reasons.
> 
> This chapter is all I have written so far. Please do not hope for a 'what happens after this' scene in chap3. Too much angst, I am overkilled.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Crossed Paths' shows the beginning of Asami and Takaba's relationship, it can be viewed as part of the same universe as 'Fighting for Control'. 
> 
> Can also be read as a standalone.


End file.
